It's the End, but
by Olivia Sutton
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, A Man May Leave His Mate. Jeff Randall's time has come, and Marty Hopkirk has a final duty to perform. Based on the new version of Randall and Hopkirk, deceased.


Rating: PG-13

Story type: Angst

Archive: 

_Randall and Hopkirk (deceased) 2000 version is copyright by the BBC. This story is written for the enjoyment of other fans and myself and not written for profit.  
Author note: This is based on the new version of Randall and Hopkirk (deceased) now airing on BBCAmerica, check it out! This is a sequel to my story, "A Man Will Leave His Mate". I'm trying to write in the correct British accents for these characters, but a few Americanisms may have slipped in. Let me know if you find errors and I'll fix! All comments are welcome, enjoy!  
_  
"_It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for_." Tom Baker, "Logopolis", Doctor Who, BBC, 1981  
  
Five Years After Events in "A Man Will Leave His Mate"  
  
"It's the end, but..."  
by Olivia Sutton  
  
"Marty?!" announced Wyvern.  
  
Marty appeared nearby, "You rang?" he said, grinning.  
  
"Marty, we need to talk, it's important..." Wyvern broke off, his expression grim.  
  
Marty sombered, then he looked at Wyvern, "What?" Then he paused, "Wyvern, I think Jeff's in trouble, I need to go down there, Can't this wait?"  
  
"No, it cannot wait!" Wyvern exploded, then he looked at Marty, intently, "Marty, it's about Jeff, it's his time, you see, and you cannot interfere..."  
  
"His time?" Slowly light dawned as Marty came to terms with that thought, "Wait...No!!! No! I won't! Jeff's still young..." Marty trailed off as he noticed Wyvern's serious expression.  
  
"It's his time, Marty. If you try to interfere, the consequences... The consequences would be unthinkable. If you behave, though, there is something you can do for him."  
  
Marty nodded, still thinking of ways to try to protect his Chosen One.  
  
"No, skulking about trying to prevent it, Marty. You have no idea how much damage that would cause to time. And believe me, you don't want to find out. And it would damage Jeff, as well, Marty--destroy his soul. You don't want that, believe me."  
  
Marty nodded.  
  
"You **can** be his guide, Marty, bring him back, guide his soul home, but only if you do not try to prevent...to prevent what is destined to happen."  
  
"And Jeannie?"  
  
"Jeannie will be a widow. But she's strong, stronger than **either** you or Jeff Randall have ever given her credit for being. I've watched her. She'll survive. She has the child, in any case."  
  
Marty nodded, "How?"  
  
"Traffic accident, drunk driver, in about..." Wyvern looked at his watch, "You must solemnly swear to not try to interfere, no dropping of hints, no asking if the insurance is paid up, and no trying to stop him getting in the car, Marty."  
  
Marty nodded, again.  
  
"If I don't hear you solemnly swear in the next couple of minutes, I'll see to it that you won't be able to leave Limbo until it's all over. Someone else will pull escort duty. I'm serious, Marty, see if I don't!"  
  
"I swear, I won't try to stop it. I'll be there for him, and bring his soul back," Marty said with as much sincerity as he could muster.  
  
"I hope I can trust you, Marty," said Wyvern, as he searched Marty's bright blue eyes.  
  
"I haven't seen Jeff since he proposed to Jeannie--won't he be just a bit surprised to see me? The few times I've gone down to check on him and Jeannie, I've made sure neither could see me. Won't Jeff find it a bit unusual if he sees me now?"  
  
"Leave that to me."  
  
Marty nodded again.  
  
"Right, well just wait one moment and..." Wyvern moved his arms.

-

-  
  
Next Marty knew it, he and Wyvern were standing on the front lawn of the small, suburban house that Jeff and Jeannie had bought after their wedding five years ago. Marty made to stride forward into the house.  
  
"Wait!" hissed Wyvern through his teeth. "Just a moment, then follow me--and no sneaking, Marty!"  
  
Wyvern led the way to the shrubbery that lined the driveway. A few minutes later, Jeff exited the house and went to his car.  
  
"Now, go to him, Marty. And remember--don't tell him anything, and do not try to prevent it!" Waving his finger at Marty, as though he was scolding a dog, Wyvern disappeared.  
  
Marty concentrated, then made himself manifest in the passenger seat next to Jeff.  
  
Jeff jumped, "Don't do that, Marty!" he snapped, then realised what he said, "Marty? Marty!"  
  
"Hi, Jeff," Marty responded.  
  
"Marty? What are you doing here? I mean, it's great to see you again, but I thought...it's not Jeannie, is it? She's not in some sort of danger?"  
  
"No, Jeff, it's not Jeannie..." Marty looked away in pain, "It's hard to explain, but... Wyvern allowed me to come back, to see you."  
  
Jeff nodded, then put the car into gear and started off down the drive, "If it's not Jeannie, than it's me...I'm in some sort of danger, then?"  
  
Marty looked at Jeff, pained, he glanced out the window, You can't tell him, Marty,he heard Wyvern's voice. His voice broke, "I can't tell you, Jeff."  
  
Jeff nodded, "Of course, you can't. So, what have you been doing with yourself these past five years, then? You know, Jeannie and I have a baby, a boy, and she's expecting again."  
  
Marty nodded, "I know, Jeff, I watched her deliver baby Marty. Thank you, by the bye."  
  
Jeff nodded, "We both agree, if it was a boy...Marty, it was the least I could do."  
  
Marty suddenly tensed.  
  
"What is it?" Jeff looked aside from the road and at his ghostly partner.  
  
"Jeff, the road!" yelled Marty, unable to stop himself.  
  
Jeff turned his attention to the road, accelerating through a green light.  
  
Marty tensed, unable to shut his eyes. There was a squeal of breaks, and Jeff tried to turn his sedan to the side, as he saw a huge flatbed lorry transporting heavy equipment barrelling through it's red light directly at him.  
  
"Oh," mumbled Jeff, knowing the accident was unavoidable.  
  
Marty stood outside the smashed sedan, and his partner, newly dressed in a white suit stood next to him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, Jeff..." Marty started to explain, then his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Jeff looked at Marty, then slowly turned around and looked at the smashed car. The car had been so pulverised by the lorry, that he couldn't even see his body in the driver's seat. "Oh, so I'm dead, then?" he asked.  
  
Marty nodded, "Jeff, come on, it's time to go."  
  
"What about Jeannie? She's pregnant for God's sake! I have to go to her!"  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Marty, "Jeff, you don't want to do that. You really don't want to be stuck down here as a ghost, trust me, I know."  
  
Jeff looked at him, blinking in incomprehension.  
  
"Jeff, it is your time. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't interfere. But it is **time** to go. Now!"  
  
"Was it really so bad, then?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What?" Marty responded.  
  
"Being a ghost, appearing to me, not being able to talk with Jeannie, was it really that bad?"  
  
Marty looked off in the distance, "Yes, and no, Jeff. But we can talk about it later, we've got to go now, there isn't much time. Come on, Jeff," he grabbed Jeff by the arm.  
  
"It feels different than when I was shot, you know?"  
  
"That **wasn't** your time. This is. Now, come on, before you get trapped here as a ghost, like it or not! Jeff, I know you are confused, and I know this is a shock to you. But, please trust me," Marty looked off in the distance, "There's no more time, com'on," then Marty grabbed Jeff by the shoulders and hauled him up to Limbo.

-

-  
They appeared in Wyvern's rooms, in Limbo.  
  
"Jeff, this is Wyvern, my guide. Wyvern, this is Jeff, my chosen one."  
  
"Marty, Marty, Marty--What did I tell you?" Said Wyvern, clucking his teeth.  
  
"I **didn't** tell him!" Marty shouted.  
  
"But why are you here? This isn't where Jeff should be, you know?"  
  
Marty nodded, and looked at Jeff.  
  
"It's not his fault, I was having a bit of trouble coming to terms with it," said Jeff.  
  
Wyvern nodded, and placed a hand on Jeff's arm. "Mr. Randall, you should be upstairs. And now that you are dead..."  
  
"Hey!" broke in Marty, but he was silenced by Wyvern's glare.  
  
"Now that you are dead," Wyvern continued, "Marty's spirit is also free. He's no longer tied to Limbo, as he was when he and you were linked."  
  
"Sorry, I don't get you," said Jeff.  
  
"When Marty choose you, it created a link. And even after he decided that he would no longer interfere in your life, or even manifest himself to you, he was still linked to you. He was able to watch you and his fiancée, without either of you seeing him. But he spent most of his time up here, in Limbo, waiting."  
  
Marty looked at Wyvern, then looked at Jeff, and nodded.  
  
"Come on, you two, you're a bit overdue for an appointment upstairs."  
  
Marty looked shocked at that..."UPSTAIRS?"  
  
Wyvern nodded, "Had you any doubts, Marty?"  
  
"Not for Jeff, but..."  
  
Wyvern grabbed the upper arms of them both and nodded, saying, "UPSTAIRS, both of you, now."  
  
Marty grinned. Jeff looked about the place, confused, then noticed his friend and partner's smile and grinned back.  
  
Wyvern held them both tightly by the upper arm, then they floated off, together, upstairs.  
  
The End


End file.
